Question: Simplify the following expression. $ 1 + (7 - 10 \times 9) \times 9 $
Solution: $ = 1 + (7 - 90) \times 9 $ $ = 1 + (-83) \times 9 $ $ = 1 - 747 $ $ = -746 $